Konoha High School RELOADED!
by gatsuuga vs garouga
Summary: The gang from Naruto are back in Konoha High! Couples will be incorperated in later chapters e.g. sasusaku, naruhina, saiino, shikatema, nejiten etc. I'm not legit funny, but I try to put that cute sort of humour in the story. Enjoy!


Hey guys this is the first chapter of my first fanfic! I'm really excited to get into the later stages of the story, but I just need to keep ploughing along in order to build suspense ;P Hope you all enjoy it so far and remember this is a first story so be gentle :P I am also a busy school student so new chapter releases will be extremely unpredictable. Could take a few days, weeks or even months. For now have a look at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _"uugghh" Sakura groaned as she rolled over. The Sun was slowly creeping up as the brightness started to pierce through Sakura's window and edged out a rectangle of light on Sakura's bed. Sakura shuffled in her bed and then onto her back, facing the the ceiling. She lay there for a few seconds snug under her white cover that was decorated with the odd cherry blossom on it. Her eyes shifted to her right slightly, just enough to catch the time on her alarm clock.

"6:58, jeez I would kill just for one more lazy morning."

Sakura being the discipline girl she was managed to roll at of her bed in a slight daze. She found her feet and tiredly stumbled towards her dresser. She opened it to find an excessive amount of clothes collected over the years hanging all over the place. Her eyes lazily scanned from the left across to the right while she said...

"no... no... no... definitely not... no"

she repeated this several times and tried on various outfits until

"YES!"

she had selected a combination of a white skirt over the top of some knee length black tights and a red tank top to accompany it. After swiftly fitting into the outfit, she turned to the mirror sitting on the inside of her dresser door with an amused expression. "nice going cutie" she chuckled as slotted on her pink slippers and tied a red ribbon around her short pink hair, which hung just above her shoulders. Sakura's head jolted and she quickly spun around to find that

"EEEK, 7:31! How long was a trying on clothes for!"

school took around 20 minutes to walk to so Sakura darted down stairs making a leap to skip the last 5 steps. She emerged in the kitchen to find her father sitting at the breakfast table casually reading the paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dad! Breakfast?'' she exclaimed with utter urgency in her voice.

"It's alright honey, I already have some bread in the toaster" her father replied.

Sakura hopped over to where the toaster was. Her eyes wide in a 'hurry the hell up' kind of way. Almost a minute had past when Sakura's eyes started to narrow. Sakura had never been late for a day of school in her life and she was not about to let some damn toast be the reason to break that streak. She waited a little longer, then BAM! The toast had been launched most of the way out of the toaster when Sakura snatched the toast like a cat, not giving it a chance to fall back down. She grabbed a knife and plunged it into the jam, stirring it around and gathered a nice wad of jam before withdrawing the knife. She aggressively spread it over her toast, so much so that she may as well have been stabbing it! Her father watched this whole thing with a raised eyebrow as he observed her cram the whole piece of toast into her mouth. She had been struggling to swallow the whole thing, but then Sakura stopped and gazed at her father, her eyes darting between him and his coffee. Before he could grab it, she had swiped it from the table and tilted he head back.

"No, Sakura, don..."

"AHHHHHHH TOO FUCKING HOT!" she screamed.

Her father raised his palm to his forehead.

"Well sorry honey, what did you expect, It's a coffee!"

Sakura was too busy acknowledging the searing hot pain with screams muffled by her hands that were cupped over her mouth. She held her mouth under the running tap for a good period of time. The expression of agony start to die down as an expression of relief started to creep onto her face. She released her head from under the tap and made her way to her bag in the hallway. Confirming that all her books were in her bag, she slung it round her shoulder and then hooked the other arm through. She called out a farewell to her father and bolted out the door without giving him the chance to respond.

She walked with haste towards the school which was about a 20 minute walk from Sakura's. She flicked her wrist to the front of her face to see the time on her watch.

"7:41, hmm let's see. School normally starts around 8, but the first day back for the year starts with a little more leg room because of a school assembly for the first period and then an extended homeroom period until recess."

Sakura felt more at ease now a casually strolled down the streets turning a corner or two. This happened for 10 minutes as she quietly thought to herself until...

"HEEEY! HEY SAKURA!" a voice yelled from behind.

Sakura awoke from her inner thoughts, stopped and whipped her head around her shoulder to find

"Naruto?"

Naruto arrived at Sakura's side wheezing for breath as he bent over panting with his hands resting on his knees. He had short spiky blonde hair and wore his signature orange shirt which he wore every day, something Sakura thought was adorable and gross at the same time.

"You know, that Ramen you eat really isn't good for your fitness"

"haha yeah, good to see you too? I was walking down the street about a hundred metres back from here when I saw someone with beautiful glistening pink hair. I instantly knew it was you.

''hehe thanks" Sakura giggled at his remark

"so how have you been Naruto? It's a shame we didn't catch up too many times in the Holidays"

"Yeah I've been great thanks Sakura! and yeah it is a shame we didn't catch up. You'll never guess what I've been up to though, I think you will be surprised" Naruto said with a smug grin on his face

Sakura stopped and faced him with a questionable look awaiting his reply.

"I GOT A JOB!" the excitement almost bursting of his face.

"WHAT? REALLY? That's amazing Naruto! Where are you working?"

''Ichiraku Ramen!''

"oh... figures" Sakura said under her breath.

''sorry Sakura, could you say that again? I didn't quite catch that"

"I-I mean that's great Naruto! How did you get the job?"

"well I was at the Ramen stand like every other time and I was telling the old man I didn't think I would be able to come back for a while because my ero sennin of a grandpa was cutting my allowance for a while for buying too much Ramen. I was like 'how can you have too much Ramen?' The Old then man surprised though me by offering me a job to work at the stand on weekends so I could get some cash. He also said I could have free Ramen after my shifts! As long as grandpa doesn't find out'' Naruto winked

''I think this will be good for you Naruto. You are way too lazy and I think you need some responsibility. This could be your chance to step up your game''

''Aww common Sakura, I'm not that lazy''

''oh really? Remember that time last year when we were issued that English essay and you hadn't done anything until the day it was due. You then complained that we didn't have enough time? You almost earned yourself a detention with Orochimaru sensei, a practical death sentence! You're lucky your grandpa was a good friend of Principal Tsunade sama. She saved your butt and managed to pull some strings to get you off the hook.''

"Are you kidding Sakura! I had just found out about that essay the day it was due! I think it's the teacher's fault for not informing m... OWW!"

Sakura had just clunked Naruto over the head.

''Baka! Just make sure you get yourself organized this year. Schools getting more important as we get older you know."

"ow ah ok ok" Naruto said whilst rubbing the swelling lump on his crown.

Naruto rose slowly from his hunched position as they started to walk again. It was quiet for a while as they made their way through the park to the school. Sakura after a small time stopped and turned around to notice Naruto casually strolling at an irritatingly slow pace.

"Uh Naruto, I think we should get a move on. School starts in about 5 minutes."

Naruto was completely oblivious to her words as he observed the scenery around him. The sunlight stepping through the treetops hit him squarely in the face causing him to squint. This caused him to move even slower just so he wouldn't put a foot wrong. Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled

"ahhhh, dont worry Sakura we got all the time in the world"

A dent clicked in Sakura's forehead at his comment. She marched back up to him and took him by the ear.

"ah ah ahh Sakuraaa ahhh what are you doing!"

"Come on you!" Sakura demanded.

She dragged him like an airport luggage bag all the way out of the park. As She exited with Naruto trailing awkwardly, they crossed the road an passed through an archway with the words 'Konoha High School' engraved on it.

Chapter end.

YESSS! I have finally commenced my Konoha High School dream story. Hope this chapter wasn't too slow, I just believes its necessary in building up to the story later, as I always enjoyed the longer fanfics more. Stay put for more chapters! Cheers.


End file.
